


Comfort and Joy

by vichenta



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichenta/pseuds/vichenta
Summary: Главное в Рождестве - найти место, которое назовёшь домом.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 27





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort and Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188876) by [delires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delires/pseuds/delires). 



> Фик переведён два года назад на inception-holidays фест на дайри и выложен здесь с небольшими правками

19 декабря 2010 года 

Имс уже давно понял, что всё в мире можно разделить на две категории: то, что нравится Артуру, и то, что не нравится. 

Серый цвет, шёлковые галстуки, хорошие стейки и сухие вина однозначно относятся к первой категории. А крикет, Гиннес и аляповато выкрашенные футболки почти со стопроцентной вероятностью попадают во вторую. Совсем не сложно, если понять логику. 

Имс логику понимает. Артура сложно назвать непоследовательным, а Имс знает его вкусы настолько хорошо, чтобы, кажется, без проблем может поделить в соответствии с ними весь мир. 

Тем не менее, ему ещё никогда не было так сложно выбрать кому-то подарок. 

Стоя посреди Selfridges* – где-то между ресторанным двориком и стендом с открытками – Имс чувствует, как начинает задыхаться под ярким светом толстых гирлянд. Со всех сторон на него давят толпы лондонцев в дутых куртках, а на фоне по сотому кругу завывают одни и те же рождественские песни. Имс готов поклясться, что слышал перепевку Santa Baby от Кайли Миноуг уже как минимум раза три. Его голова гудит так, что в глазах начинает темнеть. 

Это тупик. Он дважды обошел секцию мужской одежды; повертел в руках все ежедневники от Smythson в магазине, и перебрал всё, начиная с дорогущей еды, парфюмерии и чемоданов, и заканчивая нижним бельём – потому что да, он настолько отчаялся. 

В этом году правильный подарок для Артура не находился. Никак. 

*Selfridges – торговый центр на Оксфорд-стрит 

* 

Первым его подарком Артуру на Рождество была рюмка с очертаниями города и надписью "Гонгонг" под картинкой. 

Тогда всё только начиналось, не было ещё ни Мол, ни внедрения, а в голове у Имса гулял ветер. Ему только-только исполнилось двадцать шесть, Артур был и того моложе, и всё произошло в Гонконге, где они – взвинченные, безбашенные и непобедимые – только что с успехом провернули очередное дело. 

Решающим фактором стало то, что оба были в говно. 

В надежде урвать гигантскую упаковку дьюти-фришных сигарет Имс ввалился в светящийся неоном магазин, затаскивая за собой Артура. Там на вращающейся стойке Имс и нашел те сувенирные рюмки с нелепой опечаткой, вызвавшей у него неприлично бурный восторг. Хозяин магазина выглядел оскорбленным до глубины души и перепуганным до смерти. Хотя, может быть, ему просто было противно смотреть, как два нажравшихся, точно подростки, мужика, пихаются и лапают своими потными ручонками весь его товар.

Артур, который в то время ещё не был таким занудой, тяжело опирался на Имса и пялился поверх его плеча на рюмку, которой Имс, смеясь до слез, тряс перед его лицом.

– Я куплю тебе её. Будет тебе подарочек…персональный! – заявил Имс, стараясь отодвинуть Артура подальше, чтобы вытащить бумажник из кармана куртки. 

– Нет. – Возразил Артур и тут же добавил: – Хотя ладно. Давай. Но тогда я тоже куплю тебе... _это_. 

Он обернулся и схватил с подвернувшейся стойки пластиковую зажигалку с надписью "Я ♥ Гонгонг".

Имс согнулся пополам от хохота. 

– Да! Да, мы с этой штукой созданы друг для друга. Даришь мне её – и я буду любить тебя до конца своих дней, – проговорил он, уперев руки в колени. 

Артур наигранно вздохнул и оттолкнулся от милостиво подпиравших его полок с журналами. 

– Раз так, сделаем это, _детка_! 

Он впечатал зажигалку в прилавок и едва не снес полку со жвачками. 

– Назвался груздем..., – сказал он, с вызовом глядя на Имса. 

Имс, не долго думая, обнял Артура рукой за талию, притянул ближе и накрыл его губы своими. 

Они оторвались друг от друга под злобный ор продавца. 

– Эй! Нет! Нет! – кричал мужчина, отчаянно хмурясь и грозя им пальцем. 

Имс уже хотел послать его нахуй, но Артур – поплывший, шатающийся и нереально красивый в тяжелом, гудящем свете магазина – склонился к мужчине, роняя согнутую в локте руку на прилавок. 

– Не куксись, – мурлыкнул он продавцу, не обращая внимания на то, как зло раздувались у того ноздри; а после вырвал из руки Имса банкноты – больше, чем стоили обе их побрякушки – и небрежно швырнул на прилавок. 

Имс рассмеялся. Он переплел их пальцы и потянул Артура обратно на улицу, где тот с силой вложил зажигалку ему в ладонь. 

– С Рождеством, Имс, – сказал Артур, с огоньком отразившемся в одном глазу, и Имс был очарован, как, кажется, никогда в жизни. 

– С Рождеством, – ответил он и приподнял рюмку на кончиках пальцев, торжественно вручая её Артуру, как будто это было нечто большее, чем просто безделка с опечаткой в названии города. Фыркнув от смеха, Артур принял её и сунул в карман. 

– Будто бы это наше Рождество, – сказал он. 

– Точно, – согласился Имс, пьяно пошатываясь на ногах. 

Через улицу сиял зелеными трилистниками "Ирландский паб". Имс медленно перевёл на него взгляд. 

– В паб? – спросил он. 

Артур посмотрел на бар и кивнул. 

– Сердцем я уже там, – сказал он. – Пора догонять. 

Потом всё завертелось, и в следующий момент Имс с Артуром оказались в тесной караоке-комнате с двумя немецкими стюардессами и группой китайских студентов, которых они подобрали где-то по дороге. Имс стоял на скамейке, задрав одну ногу на стол, и во весь голос орал Тома Джонса. Артур пытался петь The Cure, но так и не допел, потому что Имс всю песню, не переставая, корчил ему рожи.

Они облапали друг друга в коридоре, в который, как сквозь вату, доносилась музыка, а потом вернулись к Артуру в номер и даже попытались заняться сексом – но для этого оба они были слишком пьяны. Имс уснул лицом в подушку, в полу-расстегнутой рубашке и торчащим из трусов членом. 

Следующее утро встретило их необходимостью улетать и ужасным похмельем. Их тошнило, так что они поделили обезболивающее, пожали друг другу руки в аэропорту и договорились больше никогда не вспоминать об этом рождественском гонконгском кошмаре. 

Та зажигалка валялась у Имса до сих пор. 

*

14 декабря 2010 года 

Конечно, трудно представить себе место для шоппинга хуже, чем Оксфорд-стрит за неделю до Рождества. Когда Имс вернется в Лондон, у него просто не будет времени подобрать подходящий подарок. Он прекрасно это понимает. Но он не нашел ничего стоящего на рынках в Марракеше, а теперь, таская Ариадну по Парижу и спрашивая её мнения обо всём подряд, сам же в итоге отвечает на всё «нет». 

– Это _не его_ вещь, Ариадна, понимаешь? Это не подарок для Артура, это _второсортное барахло_. 

Похоже, на этих словах он скатывается в истерику, потому что Ариадна в отчаянии смотрит на него:

– О чем ты вообще? Ты что тоже рехнулся? Не тянет повызывать поезда? Потому что если тянет, я лучше положу конец нашей чудесной дружбе прямо сейчас.

Её слова возвращают Имса на землю. Он замирает, а затем со стоном проводит ладонью по лицу. 

Ариадна тяжело вздыхает и возвращает сложенный кашемировый свитер обратно на полку. 

– Имс, – говорит она, – Артуру всё равно, что ты ему подаришь. Артуру будет всё равно, даже если ты не подаришь ему вообще ничего. От него ничего не слышно уже три месяца. 

– Не может быть, чтобы так долго. 

– Со мной он не связывался. А с тобой? 

Имс качает головой. 

– Нет, – врёт он. 

– Вот именно. Так что, скорее всего, Артуру плевать. Просто купи ему галстук и успокойся. 

– Ты не понимаешь, – отвечает Имс. 

– Нет, не понимаю. 

Ариадна испытующе смотрит на него, и Имсу тошно от того, что ей – как и Артуру – удаётся заставить его чувствовать себя по-детски глупым и одновременно невероятно старым.

– Мы с Артуром просто... у нас _традиция_ , – безнадежно говорит он. 

*

Логично предположить, что традиция стала _традицией_ только после второго раза, потому что трудно увидеть закономерность в чём-то, что случалось меньше двух раз. 

Ирония состояла в том, что Имс провел своё второе Рождество с Артуром только потому, что очень торопился провести Рождество с кое-кем другим, и в итоге выпрыгнувший под колеса олень стал для него полнейшей неожиданностью. Он не успел вырулить из ледяного заноса, и они улетели с дороги прямо в ближайшее дерево. До аэропорта было ещё далеко; до домика – уже не близко.

Основной удар приняла на себя задняя часть машины, и всё бы было ничего, если бы одно из колес теперь не держалось на честном слове. И хотя не похоже было, что тачка вот-вот взорвётся, уехать куда-то в ближайшее время им точно не светило.

– В общем, там по нулям, – мрачно изрёк Имс, забираясь обратно в салон и захлопывая за собой дверь.

– Без вариантов? 

– Вообще. 

– Хочешь, я посмотрю?

– Если ты не умеешь своим снисходительным взглядом сваривать металл, Артур, то это тупик. Я знаю, как выглядит безнадега. 

Артур примирительно поднял руки. 

– Эй, это не у меня отношения на волоске висят, – и Имс различил в его голосе хорошо скрытое ехидство. 

Задним числом Имс понимал, что вообще не должен был соглашаться. Но в отличие от множества других его пассий, Сара действительно ему нравилась: она была тихой, спокойной и, казалось, заслуживала того, чтобы ради неё постарались. Поэтому когда перед его отъездом в Россию Сара сказала, что, не раздумывая, уйдет к парню с работы, если Имс не вернётся к Рождеству, Имс принял условия. В тот момент возвращение на праздники в Лондон казалось ему вполне реальной и выполнимой задачей. Тогда Имс серьёзно переоценил свои силы. 

Артур – как намекал его тон – был умнее и ни за что не ввязался бы в такую дурацкую, идиотически-романтическую авантюру. 

Сети не было, и идти в метель было некуда, так что следующий час они провели, кутаясь в свои куртки и планомерно осушая подарочную бутылку водки, которую Имс хотел привезти с собой в Лондон. 

– Это трагедия, – выдал Артур. – Я умру здесь, в канун Рождества, – он прищурился, глядя на Имса, – с тобой. 

Имс слегка поерзал на сидении, стараясь прижать руки как можно ближе к телу. 

– Ну, ты же знаешь, какой самый верный способ согреться, да? – спросил он, натягивая свою похабную ухмылочку. 

– Нет, – потряс головой Артур. – Мы не станем этого делать. 

– Почему нет? 

– Во-первых, потому что это так не работает, и я знаю, что ты это знаешь. А во-вторых потому, что я не хочу, чтобы каждое моё Рождество сводилось к пьяному сексу, – ответил Артур, поднося полупустую бутылку водки ко рту, – это не круто. 

Имс понаблюдал за тем, как Артур пьет, и протянул руку в перчатке, чтобы забрать бутылку. 

– Ебаный же в рот! – воскликнул он. – Каждое Рождество в жизни? Что же это у тебя за детство такое было? 

– Понятно же, что речь не о детстве шла, – Артур пихнул бутылку в руку Имса. – Вот же чёрт. Почему каждый раз из-за тебя я говорю всякую нелепую херню? 

Имс расплылся в улыбке. 

– Я же тебя не заставляю. Ты сам говоришь. 

– Нет, я... 

– Потому что ты смешной. 

– Слушай сюда, – сказал Артур, перегнулся через коробку передач и тыкнул пальцем ровнехонько Имсу между глаз. 

– Что? 

– Слушай сюда – лучше тебе сейчас молиться, чтобы у меня не оказалось проебанного детства, потому что иначе... 

– Иначе что? 

– Иначе ты только что совершенно бестактно высмеял его. 

– Прости, любовь моя. У тебя было тяжёлое детство? 

– Нет. 

– Хорошо. Значит, эти твои странные секс-проблемы родом откуда-то ещё? 

– От тебя, откуда они ещё могут быть. 

– Похоже, моя миссия на земле выполнена. 

Артур уткнулся лицом в ладони. 

– Господи, – простонал он, – я в говно. 

Имс посмотрел в окно поверх налипшей на стекло полоски снега. Снегопад поутих, и снежинки стали меньше. 

– Наверное, не стоило пить, когда есть риск заработать пневмонию, как думаешь? – задумчиво спросил он. 

Артур слегка развел пальцы, чтобы смотреть сквозь них. 

– Да, не стоило. 

– И не стоило мне пытаться везти нас в аэропорт. 

– Определенно не стоило. 

Имс повозился с ручкой и распахнул дверь. Та поддалась не сразу; пришлось толкать её плечом. Артур внезапно подобрался и с тревогой посмотрел на Имса. 

– Какого дьявола ты творишь? Не впускай холод. 

– Метель слегка унялась. Пойду пройдусь, попытаюсь понять, где мы. 

Артур нахмурился. 

– Хорошо, пойдем, – сказал он. 

Имс замер. Его затуманенному алкоголем мозгу отчего-то казалось очень важным, чтобы Артур оставался в безопасности машины. И прежде, чем он успел обдумать эту мысль, слова уже полились из него: 

– Нет, ты лучше останься тут. Иначе кто пойдет за мной, если я потеряюсь? Мне ещё нужно будет как-то искать дорогу назад – останься, чтобы я мог вернуться к тебе. И кто-то, наверняка, обязательно должен оставаться в машине, чтобы охранять место, а то, как же ещё мы его сбережем? – на полном серьезе сказал он.

Артур нахмурился сильнее. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – медленно проговорил он. 

Имс нахмурился в ответ, слегка снисходительно, как будто всё, что он только что сказал, и правда имело смысл, и теперь он терпеливо ждал, когда же до непонятливого Артура дойдет логика его слов. Только волшебной силой русской водки можно было объяснить то, что Артур не разнёс его речь в пух и прах, а только выглядел слегка озадаченным тем, что его гениальный мозг не может что-то понять. 

Пока Артур соображал, Имс захлопнул дверь. 

Так и получилось, что он оказался один, в темноте, почти по колено в снегу, изо всех сил стараясь найти занесенное полотно дороги. Выходить из машины с самого начала было плохой идеей, а теперь, когда ледяной воздух прочистил ему голову, и вовсе казалось самоубийством. 

Имс уже готов был повернуть назад – он бы и повернул – если бы не заметил вдалеке что-то очень похожее на огни, и не почувствовал острую необходимость дотащиться до них, чтобы проверить не галлюцинация ли это. 

Это была не галлюцинация. 

Когда он, наконец, добрался до машины, Артур то ли был мертв, то ли спал. Он низко сполз в кресле, уткнувшись носом в капюшон куртки. 

Но стоило Имсу постучать в окно, как он тут же испуганно подорвался. 

– Ты где был? – сказал Артур, перегибаясь через пустое водительское сиденье, чтобы открыть дверь. 

– Принес тебе подарок, – усмехнулся Имс, но в салон не зашел, только пялился на Артура через дверной проём. 

Артур поднял бровь. 

– Из чего? Из снега? 

Имс покачал головой. Он расстегнул свою парку ровно настолько, чтобы достать измятый бумажный пакет, оставивший на его груди небольшое теплое местечко. Он нырнул в машину, протягивая Артуру пакет. 

– Из Макдональдса, – сказал Имс. 

Артур недоверчиво уставился на него. 

– Ты шутишь. 

– Я бы не стал шутить о таких важных вещах. Вот доказательство, – сказал Имс и выразительно потряс пакетом в подтверждение своих слов. 

Артур двигался быстро: вылез из машины и, спотыкаясь, пошел вокруг, к Имсу. Его ботинки скользили по утоптанному снегу, так что периодически он опирался на капот – для равновесия. Когда он оказался достаточно близко, Имс поймал его за рукав и помог встать твердо. 

– Где? – требовательно спросил Артур.

Имс показал рукой вверх по дороге. 

– Пятнадцать минут пешком. 

– Да ты прикалываешься. 

Имс пихнул ему в руки пакет. 

– Золотце, чтобы я прикалывался? Да никогда.

Артур распахнул пакет и уставился внутрь. 

– Не знал, что ты любишь, и поставил на чизбургер, – сказал Имс. – Он, наверное, уже остыл. 

– О, мой бог, – сказал Артур и с восторгом вытащил бургер.

– Они уже вызвали эвакуатор, но я всё равно предлагаю вернуться обратно и подождать в тепле, – очень здраво рассудил Имс, хотя Артур едва ли оценил этот триумф здравомыслия – был слишком занят, порнушно закатывая глаза над чизбургером. 

– Попробуй. Это божественно, – простонал он, протягивая бургер Имсу, чтобы тот откусил. 

Они бросили машину и поплелись сквозь снег, гонимые желанием впихнуть в себя ещё больше вредной гадости. На особо скользких участках дороги они цеплялись друг за друга, и, в конце концов, всё-таки добрались до божественного света золотых арок. То, что никто из них не кувыркнулся в снег, однозначно можно было считать рождественским чудом. 

В памяти Имса это Рождество навсегда осталось одним из лучших. 

*

8 декабря 2010 года

– Запиши ему кассету, – предлагает Юсуф в Марракеше, когда они с Имсом болтаются в жару где-то на окраине рынка. В небе висит низкое зимнее солнце: выглядывает из-за палаток и блестит, пойманное в зеркальной мозаике, продающейся по дешевке в ближайшем ларьке. 

– Хороший подарок, если ухаживаешь за кем-то.

– Ухаживаешь? – переспрашивает Имс. 

– Ухаживаешь. 

Имс почти в шоке. 

– Ты, что, из Викторианской Англии? – спрашивает он. 

Юсуф пожимает плечами. Он походит ближе к мозаике и проводит пальцами по слою пыли на зеркальной плитке.

– Просто я к тому, что в американских фильмах, когда пытаются завоевать кого-то, всегда дарят такие штуки. А Артур американец. Может быть, чего-то такого он и ждёт. 

– Это не то, что я... Я не пытаюсь...

– Артур вроде как любит The Cure. Помню, он говорил однажды. 

– Я знаю, что он любит. 

Юсуф поднимает крепкие руки над головой и со стоном потягивается. Полёт досюда был на редкость дерьмовым. У самого Имса до сих пор пипец как болят плечи. 

– Супер, – с улыбкой говорит Юсуф. – Значит, проблем не будет, да? 

*

Бог любит троицу. Именно третий раз в корне изменил взгляд Имса на происходящее. 

К их третьему разу Артур начал работать с Коббом, и тот посадил его на короткий поводок. Теперь Артур сдерживал ту бешеную энергию, что гудела в его венах, прятался за роскошными костюмами, но Имс всегда умел видеть сквозь маски. Такова его работа. И он знал, что за этой маской в Артуре все же ещё живет прежняя дикость – Имс чувствовал её гул каждый раз, когда вставал слишком близко. 

Они втроем – Артур, Имс и Кобб – вели дело в Лас-Вегасе. И весь город, наряженный в гирлянды и искусственный снег, полнился мерцанием и смехом. 

Тогда у Кобба уже была семья, и он, ожидаемо, хотел разобраться со всем поскорее. Работа была легкая, так что они могли позволить себе немного форсировать события, и утром в сочельник, меньше чем через неделю подготовки, они спустились в сон. Имс был в образе жены объекта. У неё была молочно-белая кожа, а от себя Имс добавил высокий каблук-шпильку и ярко красную помаду. 

– Надо же, – протянул он, проводя ручкой с накрашенными ноготками по шелку, плотно обхватывающему новообретённые узкие бедра. – Какая конфетка. 

Он выразительно покрутил бедрами – оба, и Кобб, и Артур, проследили за движением. В отличие от слегка побледневшего Кобба, Артур выглядел вполне довольным. 

– Смотри не привыкни, – сказал он. – А то, как бы тебя не хватил удар, когда увидишь в зеркале себя настоящего. 

– Мне нравится быть собой, – ответил Имс, взбивая рукой кудри. – Всё лучше, чем выглядеть, как пятнадцатилетний мальчик по вызову в краденом костюме. 

Артур подавился воздухом и поднял руки вверх. 

– Прости, это сейчас должно было быть оскорбление?

– Оскорбление. Комплимент. На твой выбор, дорогуша, – Имс подмигнул накладными ресницами. 

Артур уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг между ними с ужасно злым видом вклинился Кобб.

– Хватит. Мы на работе. 

Артур закрыл рот. 

– Господи-боже, если бы я знал, что вы так цапаетесь, никогда бы и близко не подпустил тебя к этой работе, Имс, – сказал Кобб, тыкая в Имса пальцем. – К работе и к своему координатору. 

Вместо того чтобы изобразить раскаяние, Имс слегка приподнял бровь и намотал на пальчик прядь волос. В этом теле такой ответ казался вполне уместным. 

Краем глаза Имс заметил, как Артур давит улыбку, но потом Кобб развернулся и тыкнул пальцем уже в него. 

– А ты не позволяй ему отвлекать себя, ясно? Я не хочу просрать Рождество из-за того, что мы завалили работу, всё понятно? – строго сказал Кобб. 

– Понятно. Прости, Дом, – с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом ответил Артур, и улыбка не вернулась к нему, даже когда Имс нагло подмигнул ему из-за плеча Кобба. 

– Ладно, – Кобб отстранился от Артура и оглядел комнату. Его взгляд остановился на их объекте – тот проходил между игральными столами. Кобб посмотрел на часы и одернул лацканы пиджака. – Тогда встречаемся через пять минут, – сказал он и направился к их цели.

– Через пять минут, Артур, – повторил Имс, наслаждаясь тягучим звуком женского голоса. 

– Гардероб там, – ответил Артур. Он протянул руку, приобнял Имса за непривычно тонкую талию и повел в нужном направлении. 

– Просто для справки, – сказал Имс, позволяя Артуру увести себя в комнату, – замечу, что план идиотский. Рассчитывать, что объект поверит Коббу, просто потому что тот докажет, что жена ему изменяет? Наивно, Артур. Даже для тебя. 

– Добраться до мужчины проще всего через его член, – коротко ответил Артур. – Жаль только, что за недостатком кадров, эта честь выпала мне.

Одним ловким движением он сбросил пиджак. 

Имс поймал себя на том, что кусает накрашенную губу. 

До начала их представления-разоблачения оставалось еще по меньшей мере три минуты, но Имс не стал ждать – шагнул к Артуру на своих высоких каблуках. Он закинул обтянутую шелком ногу ему на бедро, поймал рукой за галстук, и прижался, горячо дыша в ухо. 

– Давай проверим твою теорию, – шепнул Имс, скользя ниже, к губам Артура. 

Может быть, он неумерно отдался ощущениям, когда рука Артура всё выше поднимала шёлк его платья. Может, слишком отвлекся на то, как сильные руки поддержали его, стоило только обнять за шею. А может, дело было в поцелуях, слишком отчаянных для кого-то, кто целуется напоказ. Но, когда Кобб распахнул дверь, открывая скандальную картину их цели, Имс чуть не забыл отпрянуть назад и изобразить ужас. 

Зато ясно дал понять, что открыто и совершенно непрофессионально наслаждался происходящим. 

И все же Имс не ожидал, что когда Кобб попрощается и свалит в закат, Артур опустит руки в карманы и задумчиво повернется к Имсу.

– Есть планы на Рождество? – спросил он. 

Имс медленно покачал головой. 

– Нет.

– У меня тоже, – ответил Артур. И добавил: – Хочешь остаться здесь? 

Имс сделал глубокий вдох. Он внимательно посмотрел на стеклянные здания и горящие огни: над магазином через улицу возвышался огромный снеговик, небо стало розовым от заходящего солнца.

– Да, – ответил Имс. – Давай.

Так и получилось, что в тот вечер они оказались в кафешке, ужиная блинчиками. Сначала они думали взять что-то более подходящее случаю – индейку, например, но потом Имс развернул меню и сказал «О, смотри, у них круглосуточный завтрак", так что в итоге – блинчики. 

Еда исчезала с космической скоростью. 

– Как так вышло, что тебе не с кем провести Рождество? – спросил Имс перед тем, как запихнуть очередной кусочек в рот. 

– Не знаю, – с каменным лицом ответил Артур, – наверное, это как-то связано с тем, что я выгляжу, как пятнадцатилетний мальчик по вызову. 

Имс расплылся в улыбке.

– Тем более удивительно, что тебя не засыпали приглашениями, – сказал он. – А вообще, тебе идёт. Не расстраивайся сильно – всё равно тут ничего не поделаешь. 

– Лучше так, чем выглядеть, как сорокалетний сутенер.

Имс ухмыльнулся, соскребая взбитые сливки и без того нагруженной вилкой. 

– Я даже близко не выгляжу на сорок, – почти спокойно ответил он. 

– Это начинает отдавать сюром. 

– Ты сам сплошной сюр. 

Артур улыбнулся, и один из клыков скользнул по нижней губе. От этого вид у него сделался дикий. Внезапно возникшая официантка долила им кофе. Оба неотрывно смотрели, как наполняются чашки. 

Вернув Имсу его собственные слова про мальчика по вызову, Артур ловко избежал вопроса. Разумно. В их бизнесе лучше делать вид, что у тебя нет семьи, что в один день ты просто появился – из ниоткуда, из ничего. Если бы спросили Имса, он бы тоже съехал с темы. И всё же... 

– Тебе не одиноко? Не одиноко жить так? – совершенно неожиданно спросил Имс, когда официантка отошла от стола. Улыбка Артура немного потухла. Он опустил глаза в тарелку и поковырялся вилкой в блинчиках, обдумывая ответ. 

– Не сказал бы, – наконец, выдал он, отрываясь от беспорядка в тарелке, чтобы посмотреть Имсу в глаза. – Хотя иногда я думаю, мог бы я быть другим? А потом гадаю – как это вообще? 

Имс задумчиво помычал, соглашаясь. 

– Тебе одиноко? – спросил Артур. 

– Нет, – ответил Имс, снова возвращаясь к блинчикам. Затем поднял взгляд: – Но иногда я тоже гадаю. 

Артур снял им на ночь номер в отеле, потому что Имс заплатил за ужин-завтрак. Отель стоил куда дороже двух тарелок с жареным тестом, но Артур отмахнулся от всех попыток Имса воззвать к голосу разума. 

В номере они выпили всё содержимое мини-бара, честно поделив самые ужасные бутылочки пополам. А потом часами валялись на кровати – и вообще всех горизонтальных поверхностях в комнате – не отрываясь друг от друга.

Секс был потрясающий. Не «потрясающий» как в порно – по-другому потрясающий. Они шли к этому больше двух лет, но всё равно хихикали, как дети – и было весело, бесстыдно и горячо. 

И что с того, что Имс чуть не заработал сотрясение, приложившись головой об изголовье? Или что они угваздали смазкой все простыни? Какая разница, что Артур заставил Имса прекратить всё, потому что разлил на ковёр пиво и пытался вытереть его чистыми полотенцами из ванной? И что, наконец, оставшись наедине, они смеялись больше, чем стонали от страсти? 

Всё это по кусочкам и сложилось в их «потрясающе». 

Наутро Имс ушёл первым. Артур подождал, пока после его отбытия пройдёт допустимое количество времени, и только потом уехал сам. В конце концов, романтике нет места в их бизнесе. И раз уж никто из них не был одинок – не было смысла менять что-то ради возможности быть вместе. В этом они были согласны. 

И всё же перед самой дверью, в попытках попрощаться они целовались так, что забывали дышать. Имс был уже в пиджаке, его рука лежала на ручке двери. Он пытался уйти раза три, но каждый раз оборачивался, снова ловя губы Артура своими. Он понимал, что ему пора, но странным образом, каждый раз от этой мысли его пальцы сжимались на затылке Артура чуть крепче. 

В конце концов, Артур издал странный горловой звук, какой-то неясный, будто от боли, оторвался от губ Имса, и прежде, чем убрать руку с его щеки, в последний раз коротко провел по ней кончиками пальцев. 

– Ладно. Это глупо, – сказал он, опустив руки на лацканы имсова пиджака, отсрочивая разлуку. – Пока. И с Рождеством, – твердо сказал он.

Имс последний раз чмокнул Артура в щеку, звонко и искренне, не отпуская его плеча. Затем разжал пальцы и наклонился за чемоданом. 

– Пока, любовь моя, – попрощался он с кривой улыбкой, как будто смеясь над их с Артуром глупостью. Артур так же криво улыбнулся в ответ. 

Имс вышел за дверь и очень быстро зашагал прочь, чтобы избавиться от манящей мысли не уходить вовсе. Он почти бежал, чтобы стереть воспоминания о раннем рождественском утре, когда после долгого секса они свернулись где-то у изножья, кое-как укрывшись одеялом. По телевизору шла Касабланка, но они выключили звук, потому что всё равно не слышали фильм за разговором. И тогда, впервые за долгие годы, Имс почувствовал себя дома. 

Прошло уже много времени, но он не уверен, что с тех пор хоть раз чувствовал себя так. 

*

10 ноября 2010 года 

Имс поднимается на большом новом эскалаторе Кингс Кросса наверх с линии Виктории. На лацкане его пиджака красный мак, а подмышкой зажат сегодняшний выпуск ежедневной Evening Standard. Он залипает в телефон и особо не обращает внимание на то, что происходит вокруг, поэтому звук собственного имени становится для него полнейшей неожиданностью. 

Он поднимает взгляд и видит Артура, стоящего на соседнем эскалаторе, идущем вниз. Сердце Имса пропускает удар – как от выброса. Он машет Артуру рукой, слишком удивлённый, чтобы выдать что-то ещё. 

– Жди наверху. Я сейчас буду, – кричит Артур, пока эскалаторы увозят их всё дальше и дальше друг от друга.

– Ладно, – кричит Имс в ответ, игнорируя недовольные взгляды пассажиров. 

Сходя с эскалатора, Артур тянет за собой небольшой чемодан с длинной ручкой – такой можно было бы легко взять в ручную кладь. Артур улыбается и протягивает Имсу руку. Он выглядит отлично. Он выглядит отдохнувшим.

– Имс, – приветствует он. 

Имс смыкает пальцы на его руке и тянет Артура в сторону, подальше от эскалаторов и турникетов. Затем отпускает. 

– Ты откуда?

– Я в Хитроу, – отвечает Артур. 

Имс хмурится. 

– Какого чёрта ты не взял такси? 

– Мне нравится подземка, – говорит Артур слегка кичливо, как будто подмывает Имса усомниться в его знании Лондона. Он перехватывает ручку чемодана и вскидывает брови. – Может, выпьем кофе?

Имс смотрит на него во все глаза. 

– Ты шутишь, да? Я не слышал от тебя ни слова с дела Фишера. 

Имс не уточняет, что последний раз, когда они оставались наедине, он в кровь разбил костяшки о гипсокартон артуровой стены. 

– Никто не слышал от меня ни слова с дела Фишера, – парирует Артур. – Мне нужен был перерыв. Просто так вышло, что ты первый, кого я встретил. 

– Кого ещё ты надеялся встретить в Лондоне? 

Артур вдыхает и раздраженно отворачивается. 

– Слушай, если ты не хочешь... 

– Нет. Нет, пойдём, – говорит Имс и тянется в карман за проездным. 

Рядом с Британской библиотекой есть Старбакс. Они покупают горячий чай и усаживаются за столик, по большей части обсуждая дело Фишера, сыпля кодовыми именами и только им понятными отсылками. Это легко. Обычный разговор. 

Через час Артур начинает поглядывать на часы каждые две минуты, вместо каждых десяти, но всё ещё не говорит ни слова о том, что ему пора. Имс удивленно смотрит на него. 

– Тебе уже пора, – говорит он за Артура, когда больше нет сил терпеть. – Ты же не хочешь пропустить самолет. 

– Да, ты прав, – Артур встает, вытягивает ручку чемодана и смотрит на дверь. На секунду Имс думает, что он вот так и уйдёт. Но Артур вдруг смотрит ему прямо в глаза и спрашивает: – Где ты празднуешь Рождество? 

Он выдает это неожиданно, как на духу, будто с обрыва прыгает. Имс не знает, как реагировать, поэтому решает не показывать эмоций, пока не поймет, что к чему. 

– Пока не знаю, – отвечает он. – А где ты празднуешь Рождество?

Все мысли Артура написаны у него на лице. Такому лучше не садиться играть в покер. И Имс думает, что никогда не видел его таким уязвимым.

– Поэтому я и спросил тебя.

Имс встаёт, чтобы быть с ним одного роста – это как минимум честно. Он скользит взглядом по кофейне, специально не встречаясь глазами с Артуром, а затем заговорщически наклоняется к нему. 

– Неужели ты намекаешь, что хочешь провести Рождество со мной? 

Взгляд Артура смягчается, а уголки губ слегка дёргаются вверх. Первые предвестники улыбки. 

– Возможно, – говорит Артур, и если бы это был кто угодно другой, Имс однозначно решил бы, что с ним флиртуют.

Имс усмехается. Ему кажется, что он только что получил разрешение разглядывать Артура, так что он разглядывает. Ему нравится то, что он видит: он с удовольствием отмечает длинные ноги и узкие бедра. Затем неодобрительно цокает языком. 

– Кокетство тебе не к лицу, Артур, – журит Имс. 

Артур крепче сжимает губы, но его глаза по-прежнему улыбаются. 

– Я сам до конца не знаю, на что намекаю, – говорит Артур, кажется, искренне. А затем улыбается: – Думаю, всё зависит того, что ты мне подаришь. Приготовь что-нибудь, что стоит моего времени – тогда, может, и поговорим. 

Совершенно очевидно было, что Артур тогда пошутил. Но вот – месяц спустя – Имс стоит посреди Selfridges и, кажется, у него нервный срыв. Он точно знает, что в каждой шутке есть доля правды.

*

Следующее после Вегаса Рождество они отпраздновали не совсем вместе. Да, они виделись в тот день, но Имс до сих пор не уверен, можно ли считать то Рождество совместным, по большей части из-за ссоры.

Проблема была в том, что когда в январе умерла Мол, память о поцелуях Артура ещё не успела померкнуть. А смерть Мол… она сломила не только Кобба. Она сломала всё. Исследования Мол были очень обширными, люди знали её, и слухи о том, что произошло с ней, зловеще расползались по всему дримшерингу. Обстоятельства её смерти были настолько странными, что люди потеряли покой. Многие сели и задумались, насколько опасна их работа. Внезапно у всех появилась милитаризация. 

Тот год был тяжёлым. Работа шла с переменным успехом, а Кобба было не достать, потому что теперь всё его время съедали бесконечные переезды и заметание следов. Артур всюду следовал за ним. Ходили слухи, что теперь Кобба можно достать только через него, потому что Кобб и Артур всегда вместе. Ходили слухи, что Артур заменил Коббу жену, и что у миссис Кобб была очень веская причина прыгнуть. Ходили слухи…

Имс всегда первым старался развеять их, потому что они ещё никому не сослужили доброй службы. 

Он провёл много времени в Рио. Обзавёлся связями.

Тут-то судьба и вмешалась полуночным звонком и рваным от помех голосом Артура. Имс тогда как раз завалился в свой номер, шатаясь от выпитой текилы: в ту ночь он знатно отделал своих товарищей по покеру, и за свои старания получил приличный фингал. Некоторые люди даже проиграть не могли достойно. В довершение всего скула болела, как сука. 

На календаре было девятнадцатое декабря. 

– Через сколько ты сможешь быть в Аргентине? – спросил Артур. Имс едва различал его голос сквозь помехи. Но всё же услышал достаточно. 

– Дорогуша, – ответил он, падая спиной на кровать с телефоном в руке. – Я соскучился.

Имс закинул вторую руку за голову, к подушкам, даже не замечая, что улыбается во весь рот, пока синяк на скуле не дернуло болью. 

Из трубки снова раздался голос Артура: – Имс, не слышу тебя. Плохая связь. Когда?

Имс прикрыл глаза. Во рту было сухо, как будто он жевал картон. Глаза начинали пульсировать болью. 

– Два дня, – сказал он громче. – Я буду через два дня. 

Он услышал что-то про встречу в аэропорту, а потом слова Артура утонули в шуме помех, и связь окончательно оборвалась. 

Через день Артур перезвонил. На этот раз связь была прекрасной. 

– Работа отменяется, – сказал он. – Оставайся там, где ты сейчас. Не прилетай. Мы валим из страны. 

В тот момент Имс стоял перед раскрытым чемоданом с тремя шариками чистых носков в одной руке и пенистой зубной щеткой в другой. Он наклонился над раковиной в углу комнаты и сплюнул. 

Теперь он мог говорить:

– Куда ты поедешь? 

– Я отсылаю Кобба на юг. 

– Я спрашивал не про Кобба, я спрашивал о тебе. 

Повисло молчание. 

– Домой, – ответил Артур. – Домой, в Нью-Йорк. Я, наверное...

– Что? 

– Не знаю. Наверное, просто залягу на дно до конца праздников.

Это не было приглашением, Имс прекрасно это понимал. Правда. Но через три дня метаний по душной комнате в Рио и усталого просиживание штанов в барах он подумал: "К черту, что это за Рождество такое?"

Так и получилось, что двадцать четвертого числа он стоял на пороге квартиры Артура, глядя на человека, который Артуром определённо не был. На парне была футболка и боксеры, и не похоже было, чтобы он вломился в дом против хозяйской воли. И к тому же, сам Артур стоял за ним, натягивая на плечи мятую рубашку и стараясь пригладить волосы. Он выглядел взволнованным и, может быть, слегка виноватым. Имс тут же пожалел, что вообще приехал, но не приезжать было уже поздно. 

Вместо этого он сказал: "Нахуй это всё", развернулся и пошёл прочь со всем достоинством, которое сумел в себе найти. 

Достоинства нашлось немало, и Имс бы даже смог сохранить его, если бы Артур не счёл своим долгом пойти за ним. 

– Имс, – позвал Артур. – Подожди. Когда я позвонил тебе, я не думал, что ты... Я имею в виду, я не ждал, что ты...

Имс прошёл по коридору прямо к лифту и ткнул пальцем на стрелку вниз. 

– Конечно, не ждал. Все равно наша рождественская традиция – полная фигня. С чего вдруг тебе....

– Рождественская традиция? Мы... Между нами ничего нет, Имс, – гневно сказал Артур, хотя от того, как резко звучал его голос, казалось, что он сам не верит в свои слова. – Мы переспали год назад. И что? Это не традиция. Здесь не о чем говорить. 

На этих словах он расправил плечи и вздернул подбородок, как упрямый мальчишка, но именно отсутствие уверенности в его голосе разозлило Имса больше всего. Как будто сам Артур даже не пытался поверить в то, что говорит, но при этом ждал, что поверит Имс. Если собрался врать, мог бы хотя бы соврать, как следует. 

Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Имс понимал, что, возможно, среагировал слишком бурно. Но тогда в нем кипела незаметная до этого злость, и освободиться от неё можно было, только жестоко выпустив пар, так что дальше всё было как в тумане. Лицо Артур поплыло перед глазами, и Имс быстро смекнул, что врежет ему, если срочно не ударит что-нибудь ещё.

В свою защиту, Имс мог сказать, что понятия не имел, что стена так драматично проломится, когда он с разворота впечатает в неё кулак. 

Они оба на секунду замерли, поражённые тем, как легко проломился под ударом гипсокартон. Поражённые абсурдностью того, что Имс буквально пробил кулаком стену.

Первым порывом Имса было извиниться. Но тут откуда-то из коридора послышался скрип приоткрывшейся двери. И Артура прорвало – совершенно искренне прорвало в ответ.

Парень в футболке испуганно вскочил, когда Артур втолкнул Имса в квартиру, захлопывая за ними дверь. 

– Да твою же мать, Имс! У меня же соседи! Я, мать твою, так старался не светиться здесь. Мне нравился этот квартал. Мой любимый продуктовый на этой улице! – кричал Артур. 

Парень подошёл к ним с поднятыми руками. 

– Эй, – сказал он, – слушайте, давайте не будем....

– А ну, сядь на место! – рявкнул Артур. Парень тут же сел, широко распахнув глаза, и Имс против воли ухмыльнулся. 

– Никогда не видел нашего Артура таким, да? 

Парень удивлённо моргнул. 

– С каких пор тебя зовут Артур?... 

Артур так и не ответил, потому что был слишком занят, хватая Имса за ворот и впечатывая в дверь. 

– Лучше бы тебе заплатить за мою стену, ублюдок, – прорычал он. 

Имс просто продолжил ухмыляться. 

– Артур, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе какой ты мерзкий тип? – спросил он. 

– А кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе какой ты вспыльчивый гандон? 

Во время своей тирады Артур подходил всё ближе, пока не вжал Имса лопатками в дверь. И его пальцы на вороте имсовой рубашке, и их столкнувшиеся бедра – всё это слишком напоминало прелюдию. Поэтому Имс протянул руку и провёл большим пальцем по губе Артура. 

Артур отскочил от него, как ошпаренный, будто хлопок воротника обжег ему руку. 

– Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, – выплюнул Артур. 

Имс нащупал за спиной дверную ручку. Стоило руке сомкнуться на ней, как перед глазами тут же вплыло то утро в Лас-Вегасе, когда он тоже пытался уйти. Его губы изогнулись в улыбке. 

– Да, не знаю. 

На улице он поймал такси и поехал прямо в аэропорт, где взял билет на ближайший же рейс. Имс летел почти весь день и не включал телефон до тех пор, пока не бросил вещи в задрипанном отельчике в Момбасе и не нашёл ближайший бар. На телефоне его ждало голосовое сообщение. Артур говорил слегка невнятно, где-то на фоне играла музыка, но Имс прекрасно слышал Артура сквозь неё. 

– Прости, что сказал, что наша традиция не традиция. Я не должен был так говорить. Тем более что это ложь, – сказал голос Артур на записи. – Этот парень ужасно скучный, Имс. Я должен был поверить в тебя: что ты совершишь рождественское чудо и появишься на моем пороге. Но, видимо, мне просто не по силам такой оптимизм. В следующем году я... Не важно, – вздохнул Артур. В трубке послышался какой-то шорох, как будто Артур перехватил телефон другой рукой. 

– До следующего года ещё нужно дожить, верно? – сказал он. – С Рождеством, Имс.

*

20 декабря 2010 года 

В конце концов, Имс решает, что лучшее, что он может подарить Артуру – это доверие. 

– Если я скажу тебе, где он, что ты сделаешь с этой информацией? – спросил Кобб по ту сторону провода. 

– Я планировал продать её Кобол. А что? Тебя что-то не устраивает? – говорит Имс. 

– Имс. Я серьёзно. 

– Что я, по-твоему, могу с ним сделать? 

– Не уверен. Но все эта ситуация кажется мне очень подозрительной. 

– У меня есть дело, в котором он, возможно, будет заинтересован, ясно? По работе, – соврал Имс. – Ты же ещё помнишь, что это такое, да?

– Помню. 

– Я бы хотел обсудить всё лично, но он пропал со всех моих радаров. Никак не могу на него выйти. 

Здесь он почти не соврал. Они встретились на Кингс Кроссе меньше трёх недель назад, но он уже умудрился потерять след Артура. 

– Ну, – наконец, произнес Кобб, – честно говоря, я не знаю, где он. Он в отпуске. 

– Ты не знаешь? 

– Я ничего не слышал от него уже где-то пару месяцев. 

Имс делает глубокий вдох. 

– Но ты посчитал нужным сказать мне об этом только сейчас?

– Мне жаль, что ты узнаёшь так, – довольно вежливо отвечает Кобб, хотя Имс и слышит в его голосе усмешку. – С наступающим, Имс. 

Как только Кобб вешает трубку, Имс матерится, но ругать тут же стихает, когда на экране всплывает уведомление о новом письме. 

Оно гласит:

"Лечу обратно в Нью-Йорк. Буду дома к Рождеству.   
Понимай, как хочешь. 

\- А."

Имс улыбается, потому что знает нью-йоркский адрес Артура. Он связывается со своим контактом в Британских Авиалиниях и передаёт ему адрес, уточняя дату прибытия – 23 декабря. 

И ждёт. 

*

Есть вещи, которых Имс не знает. Он не знает, что Артур больше не может слушать "In Between Days" группы The Cure, не вспоминая рожи, которые корчил ему Имс, и что теперь эта песня всегда вызывает у Артура улыбку. 

Имс не знает, что в тот год в России Артур мечтал, чтобы метель усилилась, и Имс пропустил самолёт и остался. Как не знает и того, что после России Артур чувствовал себя немного виноватым еще несколько месяцев. 

Имс не знает, что в ночь, когда раздался звонок о смерти Мол, Артур лежал без сна, вспоминая номер в отеле Лас Вегаса. Что Артур водил пальцами по кнопкам телефона, глядя на имя Имса в записной книжке, и пытался решить, стоит ли нажимать кнопку вызова. Имс никогда не узнает, как подпрыгнуло сердце Артура, когда телефон в его руке внезапно ожил, и на одно мгновение Артур подумал....

Имс не знает о том, что в Аргентине они могли спокойно обойтись без него, и о том, что, чтобы привлечь его, Артур наплёл Коббу полнейший бред, не попавшись только чудом. Имс никогда не узнает, что, когда все полетело к чертям, и работу пришлось отменить, Артур в разочаровании швырнул кружку так, что та разлетелась на куски. 

Имс не знает, что когда Артур получает по почте билет на самолёт, он нервничает так, что у него крутит живот и потеют ладони. Он не знает, что Артур смотрит на билет и думает "Твою мать, у меня не хватит на такое яиц", и опускает билет в шредер прежде, чем успевает передумать. 

*

24 декабря 2010 года

Почти весь день на улице вяло идёт снег. Днём снежинки тают на мокром асфальте, не успев оформиться в сугробы (это единственный рождественский снег, который Лондон может себе позволить), но с наступлением темноты снежинки начинают потихоньку липнуть друг к другу. Некоторые из них цепляются за ресницы Имса, когда он возвращается в свой пустой дом. 

На углу имсовой улицы стоит маленькая церквушка. Имс перестал верить в бога уже очень давно, но из церкви льётся красивый свет, а до ушей доносятся звуки органа и хора. Пение манит Имса внутрь, так что он садится на самую дальнюю скамейку и слушает. Ему нравятся рождественские гимны; они напоминают ему о времени, когда он был ещё мальчишкой. 

Хор поёт "Oh Little Town of Bethlehem" и "Good King Wenceslas", оставляя "Come All Ye Faithful" напоследок. Орган сотрясает воздух, и голоса уходят в крещендо, когда небольшая группка отделяется от них и взвивается в высоком трепещущем подголоске, ноты которого Имс помнит даже спустя столько лет, когда его собственный голос уже давно не в силах их взять. 

Когда люди начинают выходить, Имс оставляет на тарелке для пожертвований половину всех денег из кошелька, потому что, почему бы и нет? Он выходит из церкви и переходит дорогу, в извинении поднимая руку водителю чёрного кэба, перед которым ему определенно не стоило выскакивать. 

Когда он заходит домой, там темно и холодно. Имс вставляет ключ в замок и открывает дверь, наваливаясь на неё плечом. Он проходится внутрь, не обращая внимания на почту на полу, разобрать которую всё никак не доходят руки. 

Он находит зажигалку "Я ♥ Гонгонг" на самом дне ящика, пока ищет штопор. Имс щёлкает колёсиком, и на свет вырывается небольшой огонёк. Он продолжает рыться в ящиках, на этот раз чтобы найти свечи и что-нибудь, что можно было бы поставить на окно – его дом не выглядит шибко празднично. Имс не украшал его. У него нет украшений. 

В конце концов, он не праздновал Рождество уже пять лет. 

Свечей тоже не оказывается. Но это не важно; он же один. Зато в доме есть камин, так что Имс закидывает туда дров и разводит сильный огонь. Из продуктов у него покупные рождественские корзиночки и бутылка красного вина из Мarks&Spenser, прихваченная по пути домой. Он приносит всё в гостиную и устраивается на диване перед телевизором с какой-то слезливой бибисишной кино-адаптацией; "Что-то по Диккенсу", – думает Имс. Он ненавидит Диккенса.

Он засыпает прямо так, совсем как его дед когда-то, с крошками по всему свитеру и привкусом вина в горле.

Когда Имс просыпается – резко, как по щелчку – комната выглядит немного по-другому. Огонь стих до ровного сияния, а в комнате тепло, и окна запотели. Адаптация кончилась, и теперь по телевизору крутят отрывки из разных фильмов в очередном «топ-10»-шоу. На часах два часа ночи, а его дверной звонок надрывается. 

Имс, спотыкаясь, ковыляет к двери, по дороге стряхивая с груди крошки. Уже слишком поздно для колядовщиков, но Имс всё равно включает в коридоре свет и берет со стола кошелёк перед тем, как открыть дверь. 

От его дома, рассекая буран светом фар, отходит кэб. На пороге стоит Артур. Он открывает рот и снова закрывает – видно, что он понятия не имеет, что сказать. 

– Летел всю ночь, да? – спрашивает Имс.

Артур кивает. 

– Да. 

Имс делает шаг в сторону, придерживая дверь, и свет дома заливает крыльцо. 

– Ну, тогда проходи.

– Спасибо. 

Артур топает ногами, стряхивая снег, и заходит в дом. Едва переступив порог, он останавливается и прижимается ледяными губами к тёплой щеке Имса. И произносит:

– С Рождеством, Имс. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Selfridges – торговый центр на Оксфорд-стрит;  
> 2\. красный мак - символ памяти жертв Первой мировой войны, а впоследствии — жертв всех военных и гражданских вооружённых конфликтов, начиная с 1914 года; в Англии искусственные красные маки продают на улицах, а собранные от продаж деньги уходят в фонды помощи ветеранам.


End file.
